the secretary
by busard
Summary: Ianto meet a future member of Torchwood while going to find a secretary. Bad summary. take a look. Unbeataed. Part 5 of my Alien Ianto.


I wanted to include this character in Torchwood for a very long time. I hope you will like.

The secretary  


Enough was enough ! As much as Jack don't wanted to let a stranger into Torchwood, something must be done. Jack was never fond of doing his paperwork, none of the team except for Ianto and Andy were. But now, even with Ianto's help, they all drown in paperwork. So, Ianto don't have left Jack a choice and had forced him to accept the need of a secretary. The fact that he had threaten Jack with his sex life was not for nothing in Jack's acceptance.

That's why Ianto was going to take the train to london to meet one of UNIT secretary. It was not the best choice but it was not like if they have an other choice. Ianto couldn't go to an employment agency and ask for a secretary, even if Torchwood Cardiff was the worst keep secret. And Alistair had promised to Jack that the secretary from UNIT could be trusted.

When he passed an alley, Ianto heard an old man calling for help. He was late but he couldn't have left the old man without going to help him. What he found there made his blood burn. Four punk were beating a poor man. From what Ianto understand The old man hadn"t give them enough money and they wanted for him to give them everything he hide in spite of the claim of the man that he don't have anything.

Ianto ran to the punk and punched them. Before he wouldn't have dared to do this and had called for the police. But since his meeting with the talkien he had found out that this strenght had grow as much as his speed. So he knows that he would be able to take care of the problem without involving the police. And taking care he do. The punk don't stand a chance.

" Are you allright ?" Asked Ianto when the punk have fled away.

" Thank you, young man. I'm fine, thanks to you. I'm whilf by the way."

" Ianto. What are you doing here, if I may ask ?"

" I'm here with my grand-daughter. She is there, in Cardiff, for an interview for a job. I have accompagnied her."

" I must go. Sorry but I can't be late for my train. Are you sure you would be alright ? I don't want to leave you alone if you are not right."

" I'm fine. Go. I will wait for my Donna here. You don't have to be worried for me."

" Grand-dad ! What had happened ?" Asked a fiery red hair. " Stay away from him , or else !"

" It's all right Donna. This young man had just helped me."

" Thank you" Said Donna while hugging him.

At this time, Ianto see the backround fade and found himself in his own mind. It was the first time that it happened to him, but with his time lord side he don't frighten too much. He saw two link coming from his core and going to someone outside. One of the link was gold and when Ianto touch it, he can feel Jack's love for him. He don't wanted to ever let go of it, but the second link seems to call to him.

It was a silver link. And when Ianto touch it, all he could feel was hurt. But behind the hurt, Ianto can feel a mind very close to his own. But this mind was prisonner. Someone had hurt this great mind, and Ianto felt anger toward the one who had done that. It was a bad work done. Someone had tried to put an hold on the way a time lord mind had created in Donna's mind. But instead of helping her to use her new ability, this person had put a lid on it. And Ianto was angry for this.

Ianto had never tried to do something like this, but he knows deep down that he would succeed. He could undone what was done and let Donna use her power too. The risk of her dying were not as great as one could think. There were other way, or at last there were for someone who had a talkien poison in him. He can share some of Donna's power, enough for her to not risk to lost her mind or die but still be able to use her knowledge. And he do so.

When he opened his eyes, Ianto found himself on the floor with Donna near by him. He still could feel the faint link with her and somehow he was glad for it. She opened her eyes and smiled to him.

" Donna ! Are you all right ? And You Ianto ?"

" We are fine." They said at the same time.

Whilf don't seem to be convinced, but fortunately he let it go. Suddenly, Donna's face become red and she clenched her fist.

" I am going to kill this space-man ! How had he dared to left me like this ?"

At these words Whilf's face show only terror.

" Donna !" He exclaimed with worry. " You can't remember ! The doctor had told us so. You can die !"

" She will be fine. You don't have to worry. I have repaired the Doctor's bad work. She will have all of her memories back without risking to lose her mind or die."

" But.. How ? The Doctor was so sure."

" The Doctor don't know everything. I know everything." Said Ianto with a smirk.

" No !" Exclaimed Donna with a smirk of her own." I know everything."

" Well, we know everything." Amended Ianto.

Whilf seems to be lost. And he choose to change the subject.

" Do you have the job, Donna ?" he asked.

" No." She pouted. " I'm the best of the secretary, but they don't have give me the job. I guess I have to return to London."

Ianto smiled at that. He don't wanted Donna to go away. And he had the perfect soluce for that.

" How do you feel about working for Torchwood ?" He asked.

END

Donna is my favorite Doctor's companion, with Jack. I like Martha and Rose a lot, Clara was next and I don't like Amy Pond very much. But Donna is something else. And The way the Doctor had deal with her had unerved me, so I wanted to give her something else. I see clearly the one for her in Torchwood (cough...Owen... Cough). The next story would be only about the doctor. I hope to post it soon.


End file.
